I Still Care For You
by Faith Elric
Summary: Hameron. FF happens after the episode "Teamwork". Spoiler ALERT. FF is beta-d by Shootingstar7123.
1. Part One: Just Now

**Disclaimer**: I don't own House M.D. because if I DO I'll be doing a lot of dirty things to Hugh Laurie.

Hello fellow Hameron fans, Faith Elric here. After watching the episode "Teamwork" this thing came into my brain and I felt like its worth sharing.

Guys, please listen to the song I Still Care For You by Ray LaMontagne while reading this if you can.

Loves to my beloved beta **Shootingstar7123 **for cleaning up the mess I made in this FF. **LOVE LOTS** **SIS!**

On with the story then.

**-H-O-U-S-E-**

**I Still Care For You**

**Part One: Just Now**

As a beautiful laughing couple made their way out of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, a man with a cane stood, watching them. Gregory House saw what he didn't want to see, what finally confirmed all his thoughts: Lisa Cuddy could be happy without him. Still not taking his eyes off them, a scene from earlier flashed into his mind, Allison Cameron also walking out of his life. Her words kept rewinding and replaying inside his head. He wanted to stop her but he didn't, and yes, her words had hit home.

_You ruined him. So he can't even see right from wrong. Can't even see the sanctity of a human life anymore. I loved you. And I loved Chase. I'm sorry for you both. For what you've become, because... there's no way back for either of you. _

_Wait… what?_

_I loved you… _A beautiful voice said in his memories.

A sudden tension started to run through House's body. He _knew_ that Cameron had feelings for him, like a giggling teenage girl that has crush on her professor, but to _love _him? He glanced over to a closed door where a happy couple had just passed through, and his thoughts went wild. All his memories with Cameron were being replayed inside him.

_She loved me…_

House shook his head wildly, trying not to feel the emotion welling up in him… _confusion, anger, pain…_

_Why now?_

Lost…

_No…_

His finger drifted to his lips.

_You kissed back._

_ I didn't want you to die not knowing the feeling._

He gripped the rail as he tried to escape what he was now realizing.

_I kissed back. She left._

House grabbed his cane that was hanging on a rail and made his way to the elevators. A painful headache started to build inside his head. He didn't like what he was feeling and thinking. He should be mourning about losing Cuddy, but all he could think of was Cameron. He lost Cuddy even after telling her he wanted her, but he couldn't concentrate on that. His thoughts kept coming back to the few moments that he had shared with Cameron. The Monster Truck non-date, asking her to come back to work after Volger left, their disastrous date at Café Spiletto, and their kiss-and-stab kiss.

Finally, inside the elevator he closed his eyes, a blond-haired Cameron coming to his mind. She held out her hand, a gesture of professionalism, of _closure_. Yet he didn't take it. But something then happened that he did not expect. She kissed him on the cheek, a tender kiss.

_No…_

Once the elevator doors opened, he briskly made his way to his best friend's office. With his trademark don't-care-if-you're-working entrance, House walked in.

Wilson didn't even look up. "Sorry House, but I'm still making your banner. Come back in a few," Wilson said, referring to their earlier conversation. House said nothing.

Wilson waited for a sarcastic comment, but nothing came. House stayed standing near Wilson's closed office door, his face blank, the unwanted realization finally coming to conclusion. Wilson looked up at House.

"House?" Wilson called out. No answer came.

"HOUSE?" Wilson briskly stood up and walked over. He grabbed House's shoulders and started to shake him. Finally House looked up.

"I lost her…" House whispered so softly that if Wilson hadn't been standing beside him he could never have heard him.

"Lost who?" Wilson asked, too concerned about his friend to guess who was the woman.

House closed his eyes. _I loved you…_ a woman's voice said again inside him.

"House is this about Cuddy?" Wilson prompted.

"No…"

"Then who?"

"Cameron…"

Wilson's expression went from concern to shock. He knew that his friend had feelings for the young immunologist but nothing of this kind.

"She told me that she loved me," House mumbled, "and…"

"And?"

"I love her…" he said in realization.

Wilson let go of his friend's shoulders, unsure if he had heard correctly.

"Did you just say you love her?" Wilson asked in confirmation.

"Yes…" House said, tightening the grip on his cane, "But it's too late now. She's already gone."

"House…" Wilson said apologetically.

A lonely tear ran down House's cheek.

"Why now, just now… that she's gone… do I finally understand the truth about how..." He trailed off.

"I'm sorry House…"

House started to laugh. He felt like an idiot. It took him until he lost the woman he truly loved to realize his feelings. Wilson didn't know what to do. He already had one hand on his phone, ready to call Dr. Nolan for an emergency appointment for House.

"It's too late Wilson…" House said after his laughter subsided. He leaned back the door and slowly drifted down the floor. Wilson sat next to him and said nothing, allowing his friend to weep quietly.

**-H-O-U-S-E-**

**End of Part One**

**-H-O-U-S-E-**

So guys what do you think? This is just a spur of the moment writing. Should I continue this arc? Reviews = LOVE and FUEL


	2. Part Two: Hear Me Out

**Disclaimer**: I don't own House M.D. because if I DO I'LL make sure that Jennifer Morrison comes back later this season.

Faith Elric here! I'm on a roll! *rolling like a log on my bed*. I would like to apologize to my Owenstina readers, but I have to admit that I can't get that much fuel there unlike here. After Morrison leaving I can feel the angst all around! LOVE IT!

This chapter is a bit unexpected because to be honest I planned it to be a one-shot but I think being a HAMERON fanfic Cameron should appear, sooooo I decided to make it a multi-chapter one. PLEASE DON'T SEND HATE REVIEWS once you find out what time it set this on because for me being as true to the characters as I can and as we all know House can't just change because he realized his feelings.

Shout outs to hughville (one of my few of my favorite authors…) thanks for the words of encouragement and **to my reviewers**. I'LL MAKE SURE THAT THE HAMERON FIRE WILL KEEP ON BURNING IN ME! This is going to be one **long** chapter, I assure you that, because I have **a** **lot** of ground to cover.

Sorry, for the long note… This chapter was inspired by the song Colors by Amos Lee (feat. Norah Jones), hope you guys can listen to it. But most of my chapter titles are still lines from the song I Still Care For You.

**Shout out** to my lovely beta and also one of my favorite authors, **Shootingstar7123**, for her spending (or maybe wasting) her time making this FF worth reading. I SWEAR you have to read her works! You'll kick my FFs a$$ once you've seen hers! **LOVE LOTS SIS!**

_Here is the story then my precious little donkeys!_ (for those who just got to know me, this me joking…)

**-H-O-U-S-E-**

**I Still Care For You**

**Part Two: Hear Me Out**

Allison Cameron slowly made her way inside the hospital. It had been three years since she had left Princeton, two since she left the country. She had moved to Thailand, making her dream of helping the world a reality. After being there some time, she admitted that she missed the sanitized smell of a hospital. With a bright smile across her face, she was now ready to face her colleagues.

"Allison!" a woman shouted from the reception area.

"Carrie!" Allison called back happily.

Her coworkers at Harrison General Hospital came to welcome her. Though she had only worked there for a year after leaving Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, she felt more at home at Harrison than she did during the six years she spent at PPTH. After finally deciding to come back to the states, Cameron didn't think she had a place to come back to. However, after calling her friend Carrie Mathews, her friend made sure that she would be able to get a position at Harrison when she returned. Cameron was surprised when they had made her the ER department head; she hadn't expected any kind of special position.

"So, you are really back right? No more running to Asia to cure sick children?" her friend Mathews joked as she squeezed Cameron in a hug.

"Of course not, silly! I'm back for good," Cameron laughed as she let go of her friend.

"Its nice to have you back Dr. Cameron," Damien Masters said beside her.

"It's great to be back," Cameron said.

**-H-O-U-S-E-**

"House!"

"Awww, MOM! I don't wanna!" House said as made his way to the men's room.

"You have to attend that conference!" Cuddy snapped.

"Don't wanna!" House pouted, then entered the men's room. Cuddy, of course, followed.

"Well it's _your _fault that you're getting all these invites. Those articles you wrote are so God-damn famous that everyone wants to get a hold of you!" Cuddy argued.

House raised his eyebrows as he washed his hands, "So you're telling me to stop writing the articles?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and answered, "No, I'm not saying that, but I'm getting complaints saying that _I_ am the reason that you aren't going! Something about me not sharing the_ great_ Dr. House."

House's eyes twinkled. "Now, who would make up such a rumor?" he said sarcastically, then turned around. "Boss, are you going watch? Because, as you can see, I'm about to pee."

"House, please…" she begged.

"Sorry, Cuddles, but I wrote those articles just for the hell of it, not to go to those stupid conferences. Now can you please leave? I'm unzipping already."

"Go ahead, it's not like I haven't seen it," Cuddy snapped.

"Ohh, someone's frisky," House said as he wiggled his eyebrows, "I'm _so_ gonna tell your husband."

Cuddy rolled her eyes one more time and left.

**-H-O-U-S-E-**

House entered the cafeteria and zeroed in his favorite buddy. "Target spotted," he murmured, making his way to Wilson.

"You're buying lunch." House smiled when he reached Wilson.

"When do I _not_ buy lunch?" Wilson sighed.

After they got their food, they made their way to one of the tables at the edge of the cafeteria. House began to devour his food immediately, and Wilson followed suit. Finally full, House was left playing with his uneaten french fries.

"Are you going to the conference?" Wilson asked as he sipped his soda.

"Not a chance," House immediately answered.

"Harrison Gen is hosting this year," Wilson said cautiously.

House looked at Wilson's eyes. They were having two conversations simultaneously—the conference conversation and the "event-three-years-ago" conversation.

"So Harrison Gen is hosting. It doesn't change my mind," House muttered.

Wilson took a deep breath then sighed. He knew what a touchy topic this was. "I think we both know _who's _at Harrison."

If there was something that House did not like to talk about, this was it.After he figured out his feelings, many things changed. He had a real friendship with Cuddy now that he knew that he really didn't love her the way he thought he did. He started to become a real mentor to his fellows, especially Chase. A lot of things had changed, but _this_, this hadn't changed.

He leaned back his chair and crossed his arms. "I told you, I'm not going. _She's_ not there anymore. She's in Thailand, being Mother Theresa or a saint or something. And if we do see each other, there is no point to it at all..."

"So you're telling me that you don't want to see her?"

House sighed, "Whether I want to see her or not, _that_ ship has already sailed," he said sadly, "And there is no going back."

**-H-O-U-S-E-**

"Is it true that we're hosting a conference this year?" Cameron asked her friend Mathews.

"Yeah, I heard that's its going to be huge! A lot of world renowned people are coming, from psychiatry, oncology, surgical and even diagnostics!"

"Wait… did you just say _diagnostics_?" Cameron said breathlessly. She knew only one person that world-renowned and diagnostic could refer to.

Mathews raised her eyebrows. "Yes I did. Apparently our boss has been begging _the _Dr. Gregory House to attend the conference, which we all know wont happen."

"House never goes to conferences! Why would we even try inviting him?" Cameron said in shock.

"I forgot you've been in the jungle for two years," Mathews joked then continued, "Well, you see, just after you left, Dr. House started writing a series of articles. He releases one almost once a month. Anyways, since then, the not-so-world-renowned doctor became the most renowned doctor in the world. Cambridge press was so damn lucky! They got the rights to make the compilation of his works into a book! The things he wrote shook the whole medical world! He also won a Lasker award last year and…"

"Stop please…" Cameron begged, interrupting.

"Wait, you worked for him before, right? You were a part of his prestigious fellowship…"

Cameron looked at Mathews and begged her with her eyes to stop. "Can we please not talk about it?"

Her friend smiled. "Don't worry, I heard he already canceled. Supposedly he phrased it like this, 'if you give me a million bucks I'll go, but if you still think I'll be there—even though I already said no—you can sit there wait until you get an IUD.'"

**-H-O-U-S-E-**

"I can't believe this!" Foreman said as he entered the conference room, newspaper in hand.

Taub looked up at Foreman just as House came in from his office to get some coffee.

"Do we have a case?" House asked.

Foreman looked at him with shock written all over his face. Taub took the newspaper from Foreman's shaking hands. His eyes widened as he read the page.

At that moment, Nathan Crowe and Lexie Reed, the newest fellows, entered the conference room. "Morning guys!" they greeted before noticing the awkward atmosphere in the room.

"What's going on?" Reed finally asked. Taub handed the newspaper to the new arrivals. They crowded around to read, their faces going from annoyed to shocked. Suddenly Lisa Cuddy barged in the room, followed closely by Wilson.

With her hands on her hips, she shouted, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"

House, playing her, made a confused face, "Told you what?"

Wilson, rolling his eyes, grabbed the newspaper from Reed and showed House the headline.

**World-renowned leader in Diagnostic medicine, Dr. Gregory House, is to receive a Nobel Prize for his contributions to the medical world.**

House shrugged. "It isn't a big deal. It's just another award."

"Just like the Lasker Award?" Foreman said with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait… wait…" Crowe murmured as he tried to process how his rude, misanthropic curmudgeon of a boss could be so famous, "YOU CALL A LASKER AWARD AND A NOBEL PRIZE _JUST _ANOTHER AWARD?" Crowe argued. Due to House's nonchalance, this was the first time Crowe had found out that House was not only well-known but also award-winning

Cuddy walked up to House, her index poking his chest, "Do even know what this means? A NOBEL PRIZE! I know you don't_ want_ one, but House, as your boss I have to know this kind of information, like, you know, the Lasker two years ago! The phone has been ringing off the hook! I _laughed_ at the first journalist I talked to when she told me! I thought she was joking until she told me to grab a newspaper!" she raged. "And THAT'S how I found out that one of my doctors was getting a Nobel Prize!"

With that, House started laughing like a lunatic. "It's not funny, House!" Cuddy screeched in frustration. She took a deep breath to calm herself, then said venomously, "We're having a press conference later in the lobby, and don't you even _think_ of not going because if you aren't there I'll make sure you're stuck inside the clinic until the day you die."

"Oh hell," she added, throwing her hands up, "Congratulations for bringing such an honor to us." Cuddy gave House one more glare before she left.

All his fellows were still in shock, but Foreman was the first to snap out of it. He walked up to House and held out his right hand formally. "Congratulations Dr. House."

House shooed away his hand and continued to make his coffee. "Now that we have all established that I'm a genius, how about you get daddy a case?"

Wilson laughed at House's antics and finally went over to his friend to give his congratulations.

**-H-O-U-S-E-**

Later that afternoon, after the worst press conference in the world (House made two young reporters cry), House was alone in his office. He hated it when people praised his work—he was just doing his job. The articles were just like cooking, another mindless hobby to keep himself busy. His mind began to drift back to his conversation with Wilson the day before.

_Not again…_

After Cameron's departure, House nearly went crazy again. It took a lot of help from Nolan and Wilson to prevent him from self-destructing altogether. Many times they had stopped House from running to the airport. Nolan knew that nothing good would come of House going to see Cameron; it would just send House over the edge again. Even House knew how dangerous it was for him, but he just wanted Cameron to know how he felt and how sorry he was for hurting her.

When they finally allowed him to see her, he found out that she had gone to Thailand. That was when he started to write. He poured all his pent-up frustration into the articles. He even went to some (two, to be exact) conferences just get his mind off Cameron. This was really why he didn't want recognition—he didn't have any noble reasons for doing good in the medical community. He just did it to keep his mind off Cameron. His reasons for doing the work weren't worth recognizing.

He found it completely agitating when people said that he was just being humble when he refused awards from several organizations (which they still gave to him, despite his protestations). House felt that he was undeserving. His betterment of the medical world was only a side effect. He did this for his own selfish reasons.

House heard the door open, distracting him from his thoughts. He looked up to see his best friend. He already knew that Wilson was angry with him for keeping the secret.

Wilson crossed his arms over his chest and said calmly with just a hint of anger, "Why wouldn't you tell _me_, your best friend, that you're about to get a Nobel Prize?"

House took a deep breath and sighed. He placed his elbows on the table, burying his face in his hands. "Because I don't deserve it," House answered.

Wilson understood. He was the one who gave House the idea of writing the articles as distraction. But he also knew that House was wrong to say he didn't deserve anything. He took the seat across from House, and then spoke. "House, listen… I know the reason for those writing the articles isn't pure, but you _do_ deserve the recognition. Intentions aside, you did help the diagnostic world, even the entire medical community, with all of those things you've written and contributed. You can't deny them for wanting to thank you for your work and for what you've given them no matter what your reasons were."

House shook his head, "I don't want any recognition. I don't want those stupid awards…"

"You want Cameron…" Wilson finished. "You'd rather have her then any award." House stayed silent.

"You knew that the reason they were begging you go to the Harrison Gen conference was because of the Nobel. Who wouldn't want a Nobel Prize winning doctor to be at their conference?"

House looked up and whispered, "I'm still not going to the conference."

They stayed silent for a while. Wilson smiled, "Well I still have to go. I'm presenting a paper. I'm no Nobel Prize winner, but, you know… still famous."

House knew what his friend was doing to get him off the hook. He smirked. "Want me to proofread it?"

**-H-O-U-S-E-**

"Dr. Cameron you'll be presenting after Dr. Geralds," one of the coordinators said.

"Thank you," Cameron answered.

As she made her way backstage, she couldn't help but overhear a group of doctors talking.

"I can't believe I came to this stupid conference!" a man in his mid-thirties said.

"I know. I only came because I heard that _the _Dr. Gregory House might be here," answered a blonde in her mid-forties.

"It's fine with me if he doesn't present anything as long as I see him. He was the one who got me into nephrology! His last article was like the word of God…" said another doctor.

"I also read that one! Wasn't it about…"

_That's enough…_

Cameron walked away quickly, not paying close attention to where she was going until she walked headfirst into another person.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking…" Cameron began, as she leaned down to pick up some scattered papers.

"Cameron?" said a man's voice.

A breath caught in Cameron's throat as she slowly looked up to see Dr. James Wilson. She smiled weakly, then said breathlessly, "Hello Dr. Wilson."

The two finished picking up the papers from the floor before speaking again. Once they were standing, Wilson smiled, "Cameron, it's nice seeing you here. Are you presenting a paper?" pointing to the stack of paper in her hands.

"Yes, after Geralds," Cameron answered, "How about you?"

"Later this afternoon."

Cameron closed her eyes then muttered, "So, where's…"

"House isn't here," Wilson interrupted calmly. "You know him, you'd have to have a shotgun pointed at his ass to get him to attend a conference." He laughed, earning a smile from Cameron.

"I have to go now, Dr. Wilson, its…" Cameron mumbled, beginning to walk away.

"Wait," Wilson called out, "Do you want to have some coffee later? You know, catch up a bit if you don't mind? Like old friends," he asked sweetly, giving her his usual thousand-watt smile.

Cameron giggled. Wilson hadn't changed one bit. "Alright then, I'll see you after your presentation."

**-H-O-U-S-E-**

"Cameron!" Wilson called out.

_Here we go_. "Dr. Wilson," Cameron responded.

"Look, lets not make this awkward, we're friends," Wilson said good-naturedly. "I don't know my way around here, so you can pick the place."

Cameron nodded. She liked that Wilson could make this about the two of them instead of House, though often he couldn't really separate himself from House.

"I know a great coffee shop about a block away? Do you mind walking?" she asked.

Wilson agreed, and they made their way to the coffee shop. Most of the walk was silent with a bit of small talk, but they both knew that would change once they got their coffee. Finally reaching the coffee shop, Cameron grabbed a table as Wilson bought their coffee.

Sliding into his chair as he gave Cameron her coffee, Wilson began, "So how's life going?"

She took a deep breath before answering. "Nothing exciting. Well, I just got back from Thailand, which was great. My stay there was quite fulfilling," Cameron said softly, then continued, "I was able to clear my head. It helped me being away." She offered a smile.

Wilson smiled back. "That's nice to hear. It must have been hard work, right?"

Cameron gulped her coffee. "It was difficult. The conditions there were a lot different from here. But to be able to help those who were really in need was worth the entire struggle." She then laughed. "But I have to be honest, I missed the whole clean hospital thing, especially the smell!" Wilson laughed with her. "I couldn't help but feel guilty to be thinking about home all the time while I was there, so I came back here. Harrison Gen gave a great offer, so I took it."

Wilson took a sip of his coffee, then muttered, "Its nice to hear that you're well after what happened at PPTH."

"I know. It was difficult… especially when…"

"Hey," Wilson interjected, "if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to."

"Nah," Cameron smiled, "I'm over it now. It's in the past. No matter how bitter my reason for leaving, I can never deny that I did learn a lot of things while I was there, especially during my fellowship with House."

Wilson looked down at his cup. He didn't want to ruin the great conversation he was having with Cameron, but he knew what needed to be done. He took a deep breath and looked straight into Cameron's eyes.

"A lot of things also happened back at PPTH," Wilson started, "Thirteen is not on the team anymore. She can no longer handle the hours, but Foreman makes sure that she can still "help" in her own small ways. They're married now."

"Married? Foreman and Remy?" Cameron asked in surprise.

Wilson smiled. "Yeah, they are, about seven months now. Foreman is now a neurological attending but he still spends more time with the team." He was trying to avoid saying "House's team". "Anyways, Taub is now a member of the surgical department, but just like Foreman they're diagnostic junkies!" he laughed, and so did Cameron.

"The team has new members now," Wilson continued. "Nathan Crowe and Lexie Reed. They're great doctors, young, perhaps, but they have a lot of potential. Crowe is an immunologist and Reed is an intensive care specialist and a cardiologist. Both finished top in their classes, Crowe from Cambridge and Reed from Hopkins."

Cameron smiled, "As usual House wants the best on his team," she closed her eyes then said slowly, "What about Chase? Is he still on the team?"

Wilson cleared his throat and said quietly, "He left about a year ago. He's now the Chief of Surgery at Leonard-Smith Teaching Hospital in Sydney."

"So he finally left," Cameron said bitterly, "Good for him."

"Before he left, he said something to me, "I'm leaving now not because I'm running away but because its time for me to move on. I'm not escaping anymore—I'm free.'" Wilson stated.

Cameron looked up at Wilson, tears forming in her eyes. She knew why Wilson had to tell her that. Chase was right. Before when they were trying to leave, they were running away. She shook her head trying to get the thought away from her and asked, "So, are House and Cuddy married now?"

Cameron stared as Wilson laughed hysterically, and soon she joined him in laughter. He had stopped, Wilson spoke, "Those two, married? Hell NO! Well, Cuddy _is_ married now, but to Lucas. Remember the creepy P.I.?"

"_That_ guy?"

"Yeah, that guy!" Wilson laughed again. Once the laughs subsided, silence surrounded them. The only topic left to discuss was House.

Wilson, breathing deeply, asked, "Do you want to talk about House?"

Cameron looked up. "Why not?" She smiled.

"Well, he's doing great. He's now living on his own in a small house. He's still a jerk," Wilson said with a smile. Cameron smiled back. "But he's different in many ways. He is now writing articles, still cooking like a maniac, and finally came to accept that he must go to his shrink ones a week. If you haven't heard, he won the Lasker award two years ago."

"You're kidding me!" Cameron said in shock.

"Apparently I'm not, and now he's now expecting a Nobel Prize!" Wilson said happily.

"That's amazing!" Cameron said, smiling. She joked, "His _wife _would be so happy."

"Wife?" Wilson said with a laugh, "He doesn't have one, not even a girlfriend! He's still single." He smiled slightly. "Apparently the woman of his dreams is the only person he can't be with."

"You mean Cuddy?" Cameron prompted.

"Cuddy? No… They're best friends now. If you can believe it, Lucas made House his best man at their wedding! It was hilarious!" Wilson said happily yet nervously.

Cameron looked confused. "So who's the woman we're talking about?"

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

_Saved by a phone call!_ Wilson thought. "Sorry, I have to answer this."

"Go ahead," Cameron said absentmindedly.

"James Wilson."

_"Jimmy-boy, I'm here at Intercontinental for the conference! That damn fun bags blackmailed me. She said if I didn't get my ass up here, she would post pictures of me with my goddaughter, her evil spawn, all around the hospital."_

"What? You're _here_?" Wilson shouted, making Cameron look over.

_"Can you please stop being surprised and come here!"_ House said in annoyance.

"I cant right now…" Wilson responded nervously.

_"Stripper already got all your cash?"_ House joked.

"No…"

_"Then what?"_

"I'm with _her_," Wilson said, looking at Cameron.

_"…"_

"House?"

_"You're with Cameron?"_ House said quietly.

"Yeah."

**-H-O-U-S-E-**

**End of Part Two**

**-H-O-U-S-E-**

I know all of you probably want to kill me right now, but I swear I'll update soon. Just to explain the reason why the title of the chapter was "Hear Me Out", it's because the things that Wilson and Cameron talked about are some of the things that people don't normally talk about. So this is them being matured enough human beings to have this conversation. (Now please, don't kill me.)

I have a few things to clear up:

I think all of you would agree that House wouldn't just run after Cameron immediately after figuring out that he loves her. For me that would be too fluffy and completely un-House.

I already have the whole FF planned, so I already know the ending. I do hope the process I'm making to reach that ending will be worth reading.

The reason I placed a three-year gap between this and what happened was because the characters (for me) have to grow alone, without the influence of each other, making room for writers (like me) to get great arcs.

I want to clear up the ages of the characters. Cameron was 30 when the 1st season started she left at the 6th season making her 36, so now she's 39. House (as we all know) is now 50 (just like the wonderful Hugh Laurie) so in this FF he'll be 53.

Harrison General Hospital and Leonard-Smith Teaching Hospital are made up hospitals. And the other characters, (Nathan Crowe, Lexie Reed, Damien Masters, Carrie Mathews etc.) were my creation so please if you want to use them on you FFs be kind enough to ask permission.

I'm trying to be as real to the characters as I can, so this is how I see House. Please no hate reviews. I don't need it! It just gets my spirits down.

The next chapter WON'T be as long as this one. I made this one long because, as I said in my note upstairs, I have a lot of ground to cover. The FF being set after 3 years and all.

Oh… **Reviews = LOVE and WRITING FUEL**. NO HATE REVIEWS PLEASE! I'll update as soon as I can.. To those "silent readers", bring a smile to little Faith Elric and leave her, even just one sentence, of your thoughts about the FF. **Thanks for reading**


End file.
